Daughter of Dark
by stangguy
Summary: Neville and a girl with an unkown history end up together. The secrets of her past could destroy her and Neville or they could make them stronger. Any way it goes, they are meant to be. Written preHBP & on Hiatus.
1. A Boy

Disclaimer: Everything containe herein is the property or derived from the property of J.K Rowling.

A/N: This story is a littl bit of a parallel to Quadrangular Quidditch Qup. It isn't neccesary to read that story but please do. Here is the gist of the needed info, it is Harry and the gangs' seventh year, Voldemort was killed at the end of sixth year along with Draco's parents, Draco has come around to the good side, Ron and Luna are together, being three years after the Tri-Wizard Tournament it should be time for another however a Quidditch tournament between the three schools and a new school is being held with Viktor Krum as the Hogwarts coach.

A Boy

She couldn't believe he asked her. Neville Longbottom asked her, Annabelle Louise Black, to the Easter Formal. The cute though slightly clumsy seventh year boy from Gryffindor had asked her, an orphaned, outcast Ravenclaw sixth year to go to the Easter Formal.

She first noticed him in their Care of Magical Creatures class. He was having problems keeping his female blast ended skrewt from killing the males. They were covering mating of magical creatures at the moment. Because the skrewts were so difficult to handle and everyone could have their own Hagrid decided they would be the best subject. While the rest of the class had one or two males killed by the females, Neville was having much more difficulty and grew very frustrated. Belle watched him as each male was blasted when he put it in the cage. Belle knew it was because Neville was nervous and now frustrated. The female sensed the agitation in his magic but thought it was coming from the males. All he had to do was settle down. She didn't dare tell him though. As each person tried to help he only grew more frustrated and it got worse. That and she thought he looked cute, so persistent but not getting anywhere.

Later that same day Belle had Ancient Runes with Luna Lovegood. She had decided to ask her about Neville. She knew that Luna hung out with Neville, along with Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and recently Draco Malfoy.

When she entered the classroom she looked up at the chalkboard. For some reason it wasn't runes drawn on the board but English words. They weren't in a sentence but seemingly random. Belle saw Luna near the back of the class and went and sat beside her.

"Luna," Belle asked, "does anything seem strange to you today?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luna replied seemingly breaking out of a trance.

"Look at the chalkboard, is there anything unusual?"

"Nope, just a bunch of runes."

"Okay, So what do you think about Neville Longbottom?" Belle said this concerned with what she saw on the board and wanting to change the topic while also wanting to find out more about the boy.

"Really good at defense. He's decent with charms but everything else is mediocre."

"No, not that. What is he like?'

"Ohhh,' Luna said suddenly getting a twinkle in her eye. "He's shy, a bit clumsy at times. He's really kind and daring. Now why do you ask?"

"No reason, really." Belle said this with a blush creeping up on her.

"Okay, if you say so."

That was two weeks ago. She never expected Luna to tell Neville about her interest. But she had and Neville had asked her to go to the Easter Formal in two weeks. It was being held at Durmstrang as part of the festivities for the Quadrangular Quidditch Qup.

Belle had no idea what she going to do. She had never been on a date before and now this cute older boy she didn't really know was going to take her to the Easter Formal. One thing she did know was that she needed a dress. She didn't have anything appropriate for an occasion like this. However a special Hogsmeade weekend was planned for the students attending the ball so she didn't worry.

Because Neville didn't have anything for the dance either he decided to ask Belle to accompany him to Hogsmeade that weekend. She agreed of course. Not only because having a coordinated attire would be nice, but spending time with the boy would allow her to find out more about him.

Their trip into Hogsmeade was quiet. Both of them were nervous. Neville did go to the Yule Ball his fourth year with Ginny Weasley, but she was just being kind. She didn't show any interest in him, but this girl did. At least that was what he was told by Ron via Luna. He didn't want to scare her off.

Belle was having much the same thoughts. She hadn't ever been this close to a boy before. Let alone one she had a crush on. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. Keeping quiet was the best solution, if she didn't say anything then he wouldn't change his mind about taking her to the dance.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade though, the silence had to end.

"Would you like to get a butterbeer before we head to the dress shop?" Neville asked. Wanting both to avoid the rush on the dress shop and have some time to just talk with Belle.

"Yes, that would be nice. We can avoid the crowd at ." Belle answered Together they headed towards the Three Broomsticks, an awkward silence still in the air. When they arrived, the place was mostly empty with the exception of Krum and Hagrid along with a few locals.

"Where shall we sit?" Neville asked timidly.

"Uh, well, how about there." Belle answered pointing to a table in the middle of the room yet not near anyone else.

"Okay, I'll just get our butterbeers. I'll be there in a second."

Belle went and sat down. She briefly stared about the room before Neville returned.

"I got us warm butterbeers, is that okay with you?"

"Oh yes," Belle replied, "it is so much better warm."

"I like them that way too. My favorite drink really, much more tasty than pumpkin juice." Neville answered. Feeling a little more relaxed and not wanting the conversation to end he continued, "I'm sure Luna has told you all about me. So how about you tell me about yourself?"

"She hasn't really. She said I would have to ask you myself." Belle giggled. "But I suppose I do know more about you than you know of me. Where should I start?"

"How about your family?"

"Okay. I was raised by a family that found me on their doorstep..." Belle went on to talk about the complete lack of knowledge of and great desire to know about her birth parents, never fitting in at home or school, her fondness of runes and potions, Luna being the only friend she's ever had, and her strange attachment to being called Belle while hating the long form Annabelle.

"Wow, I don't know how you do it?" Neville lamented. "I mean, even Harry knows some about his parents and even though I was raised by my grandmother I still got to see my parents."

"Luna mentioned you were raised by your grandmother but didn't say why."

"She doesn't know." Neville said somberly. "I haven't told anyone. But I feel comfortable with you, like I could tell you anything." So he did. Neville talked about LeStrange torturing his parents, fearing he was a squib, holidays at St. Mungo's, battling LeStrange in the department of mysteries, "... even after Harry toppled Voldemort she is still out there. I vowed to avenge my parents and I will."

"Haven't enough people been hurt in all this?" Belle interrupted.

"Yes, but I have no intentions of killing her. After the incident in the department of mysteries I realized that I need to live as my parents would have wanted me too. Not be afraid of things but live life to its fullest."

"Speaking of living life to its fullest, shouldn't we be off to the dress shop?"

"Oh no, I forgot and look at the time. We'll have to hurry to catch a carriage back to school"

A/N: Please Review. I'm not sure how often I will update because of classes but I will try at least every other week. I'm also not sure how long this story will go, as this chapter has already been split into two pieces, but I will finish it. Nothing bugs me more than an unfinished story.


	2. A Dress

Disclaimer: Of course I don't have any rights to this stuff.

**A/N: **First I'm really sorry for the long time between updates. I had about half of this written then I got busy with school and finally wrote the last half tonight. I hope to update in about a week but I can't promise anything.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. It is nice to know that people are reading.

About Belle's relation to Sirius, yes she is related.  No that relation isn't important and she isn't that closely related. But atleast you noticed because I that is why I picked the name Black. Her relation to someone else is what is important.

AinoAyanami: The explanation of Draco being friends with Harry and Co. isn't all that important but it is in the first chapter of Quadrangular Quidditch Qup and I may write another story to further elucidate that chapter but that is a far time off. As for Ron and Luna, along with Draco I don't think they will even show up in this story except at the dance and the feast at the end of the year. Which are the only places Belle shows up in QQQ.

A Dress

Neville and Belle rushed to the gates of Hogsmeade. When they arrived it was too late. The carriages had already returned to school.

"Well what do we do now?" Belle exclaimed.

Neville thought for a moment, and then replied "We still have some shopping to do, don't we?"

"But how are we going to get back?"

"I know a way back that no one uses."

"But it is late and we'll miss dinner, surely someone will notice."

"They didn't realize we weren't on the carriages and only our friends might notice we aren't at dinner. We'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay, but lets make it quick."

"To Gladrags we go." Neville belted and he grabbed Belle's arm.

Not quite reluctantly, Belle followed. She definitely wanted to spend more time with him, but not returning to Hogwarts on time could lose them their Hogsmeade privileges. And she was sure a detention would be in order too.

They arrived at the dress shop a few moments later. A bell rang as the entered and a diminutive woman walked out from the back.

"I thought all you kids had left." she sad in a soft though slightly perturbed manner. "I'm afraid I don't have much fabric left. I have some muggle cloth but not much else."

"Ooh, that would be wonderful." Belle replied. "Muggle silk is so soft and beautiful."

"Well, that solves a fabric problem, now to pick a style and colors."

"It has to be forest green with lavender trim. The dress should be sleeveless, form fitting and floor length."

"I believe I have a blue dress made of Acromantula silk similar to that in the back. I'll let you look at it to see if you like the style." The shop owner retreated to the back of the shop.

"Neville, what are you going to wear?" Belle asked.

"I think I'll buy something off the shelf. That dark blue tuxedo would be perfect."

Belle looked to where Neville was pointing. A blue suit shimmered in the corner. It would perfectly match what she had in mind for her dress. After Belle and Neville wandered about for a few minutes the shopkeeper returned.

Dancing in front of her was an elegant sleeveless dress. It was hemmed with a soft yellow fabric and had a flower fashioned of the same fabric sewn to the left breast. Belle walked up to the witch and whispered in her ear. "I love it, but it should have straps with a square cut bosom and I don't want him to see it until the dance."

"Ooh, very good, anything else?"

"A pair of matching shoes."

"Okay and for you, young man?"

"I'll take that suit there." Neville said pointing at the blue tuxedo.

"Are you sure? I could make you something custom as well."

"No, that suit adjusted to my size would be perfect."

"Very well then." The witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at the suit, "Mobilarbus, Reparo, y Reducio" then Neville "Jugero." Finally she twirled the wand and spoke once again setting the spells in motion.

Scissors and fabric rules flew about the room. The seams of the suit were ripped as the rules measured Neville, occasionally wrapping themselves about his arms and legs. Then needles with thread started to glide through the air, stitching the suit back together. After about thirty minutes the tools flew back to there spaces on the shelves behind the counter and the suit glided over and laid itself in Neville's arms.

"Anything else, young sir?" The wizard seamstress asked.

"No, this is all. How much do I owe you?" Neville answered.

"Twenty five galleons I believe."

Neville handed her the coins.

"Thank you, now if you could wait in the dressing room. The young miss here would like her dress to be a surprise."

Looking a bit shocked, Neville begrudgingly went to the dressing room to wait. As soon as he entered the room the witch cast a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"Now for your dress." She turned to Belle, then pointed at the bolt of green fabric and began again, "Mobilarbus, Reparo, y Reducio" and then bringing the wand to the blue dress "Copie" and finally to Belle "Jugero." Finally she twirled her wand and said one last incantation, "Comencie."

This time even more scissors, rules, and needles flew about the room. Slowly the dress took shape as Belle was measured and fabric cut. The dark forest green silk glistened in the light coming from the candles about the room. Then out came of lavender colored silk. First it rolled and scrunched itself into the shape of a rose and was sewn to the left shoulder. Then it spun itself about the hem being stitched as it unfurled. An hour after they started the needles, scissors, and rules were done. A beautiful dress was made and a young girl was in a state of awe.

"I can't believe it, it is so beautiful." Belle spoke.

"Beautiful girls deserve beautiful dresses. Anything else would be a tragedy." The seamstress answered. "Now I believe you wanted a pair of shoes also, I'll just be a minute."

The witch returned shortly with a pair forest green flats. "Do these satisfy you?"

"Yes they are perfect, now how much do I owe you?"

"Ah, let's see." Then the witch began to mumble to herself "...shoes eight...trim three...main dress fifteen...services three..." Speaking up again she said "I believe that is twenty-six galleons."

"I think you miss counted. That adds up to twenty-nine." Belle chimed up.

"Ah yes it does, thank you. So twenty-six it is."

Belle handed over twenty-six galleons. Then the witch cast an invisibility charm on the dress and shoes so that only Belle could seem them.

"Now Miss, can I see your wand, I need to make it so you can end the invisibility spell."

Belle handed her the wand and the witch cast another spell over it.

"Now, all you need to do is cast 'finite incantato' on the dress so others can see it." The witch said as she handed the wand back to Belle. Then she turned to the dressing room raised her wand and spoke, "finite incantato". The door unlocked and flung open.

Neville walked out and started to ask about the dress, "Well where is it? Can I see it?"

"You'll have to wait until the dance." Belle answered. "And don't think about trying to sneak a peak, it's invisible."

"Speaking of invisible," Neville spoke, "you wouldn't happen to have an invisibility cloak would you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be an auror would you?" The witch answered. "No? I didn't think so, so no I don't have any invisibility cloaks. And I believe you're done here."

"Well we're off. Thank you very much." Belle said while dragging Neville out the door. "So how do we get back to Hogwarts?" Belle asked Neville.

"Well first we need to go to the Three Broomsticks." Neville replied with a crooked grin.


	3. A Kiss

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

A Kiss

"The Three Broomsticks? But we need to get back to Hogwarts!" Belle cried.

"And that's why we're going to the Three Broomsticks, to get to Hogwarts." Neville answered. "Don't worry, you'll see."

Angrily Belle followed Neville. "What could he be up to?" She thought to herself, "how could going the Three Broomsticks get them back to school?" They arrived at the pub a short time later, Belle still angry while Neville didn't notice.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Neville led them to a table in the back. It was near the entrance to the storage room. Neville sat and proceeded to call Madam Rosmerta over.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like some nogtail ribs and a warmed butterbeer please." Neville answered.

"And you miss?"

"I'm not hungry." Belle answered hastily.

"Of course you are." Neville retorted. "And don't worry it's my treat for making us so late." He added in a soft manner.

"In that case," Belle drawled, "I'll have a stuffed firecrab, baked plimpy, and a butterbeer."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Neville answered while glancing out the corner of his eye at Belle.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food shortly."

As Madam Rosmerta walked away Belle started into Neville. "Now what is the meaning of this? How is dinner going to get us back to school?"

"It isn't exactly." Neville answered, quivering at the anger in Belle's voice. "But there is a secret passage to Hogwarts in the back room. I tell you more when we get our food."

Somewhat mollified Belle appeared to lighten up. The red in her face drained and her eyes relaxed.

A few moments later Madam Rosmerta returned with their food. She handed Neville his ribs and pumpkin juice and Belle her slightly more upscale seafood.

As Madam Rosmerta turned to return to the bar, Neville called out to her, "How much do I owe you?"

Unaccustomed to people paying at the beginning of their meals she hesitated for a moment. "Uhh, six galleons and seven sickles."

Begrudgingly, Neville stuck his hand into his money bag and pulled out the coins. Trying not to look too concerned at the steep cost due to Belle's selections he handed over the coins. Madam Rosmerta took the money and returned to the bar.

After taking a couple of bites of his ribs, Neville started discussing the journey back to Hogwarts. "There is a hidden passage in the floor in the storage room. The passage is dark and a bit musty but we'll be fine. I've used it a couple times before but it is going to be more difficult this time."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"We were sneaking out to get some things they wouldn't let us bring back on regular Hogsmeade trips."

"No, why is it going to be more difficult?"

"Oh, I was with a friend and he had an invisibility cloak. Without one we'll have to sneak into the room without anyone seeing us."

Suddenly Belle didn't feel up to eating. The prospect of sneaking into a dark, dank, hidden passage was none too appealing. "Isn't there another way?" Belle questioned morosely.

"Unless you want to walk the road to the Hogwarts and be seen by anyone who happens to be outside when we approach, I don't see another way."

"Well can we ask Madam Rosmerta to use the passage way?"

"Are you kidding, frankly I don't think she knows its there and I don't think she wouldn't tell Dumbledore if she thought we trying to sneak back to Hogwarts to avoid getting in trouble."

"Fine, then how are we going to get back there?"

"We'll finish eating then wait till she's bust with a customer."

With that, Belle refocused on her food. She wasn't too thrilled with Neville's plan but didn't see an alternative. Belle began to eat her baked plimpy, occasionally glancing up at Neville.

She finished the fish then began to eat her firecrab. About halfway through the firecrab she again glanced at Neville. He had finished his meal and was staring about the room. Belle was now feeling guilty about ordering such expensive food.

"Neville, would you like some of my firecrab?" Belle asked quietly. "I won't be able to finish it all."

A slight smile creeping onto his face, Neville nodded. Belle pushed her plate over towards Neville's side of the table. His smile became a full fledged grin as he brushed Belle's hand when he reached for a leg. She returned his smile and quickly averted her eyes as she felt herself begin to blush.

Neville finished the crab then reached for his napkin. He dabbed the mixture of sauces from his ribs and the crab from the sides of his mouth, then glanced about the pub. He saw Madam Rosmerta was walking towards a large group of people who looked ready to order.

"Quick," Neville blurted. "Follow me." He got up and slipped through the door into the back room, Belle followed close behind. Neville walked softly towards the back of the room occasionally tapping his foot on the floor with a quick, "tap, tap." The fourth time he did this the pitch was noticeably different.

He knelt down and slipped his fingers between the floorboards. He lifted up and revealed a dark passageway. Belle peered into the passage from behind him and suddenly felt uneasy again.

"Neville, I'm not sure about this." Belle mumbled. "I mean how can we be sure that nothing will happen to us down there?"

"You aren't going to be alone." Neville calmed her. "I'll be there and I've been through the tunnel before. There is nothing in the tunnel. It is dark and a bit musty but there is nothing to worry about." Just as he finished speaking Neville jumped down the hole. Belle reluctantly followed, being careful not to get her new dress dirty. Neville reached up and slid the passageway cover back into place.

There were a few faint rays of light that snuck through the cracks in the floor board but not enough to see anything. Neville pulled out his wand and whispered "lumos." A small orb of light now at the end of his wand, he turned to Belle and told her to do the same, while explaining that it was okay because the passage was technically part of Hogwarts.

They began walking, Belle a step in front of Neville. He insisted he walk behind her so nothing could attack her without his knowing. This was primarily to placate her insecurity about the passage, as Neville knew there was nothing in the tunnel save an occasional rodent and the obligatory spiders and insects. The journey was quiet until a thick musty smell became to powerful not to notice.

"What is that smell?" Belle exclaimed.

"I'm not sure exactly." Neville answered. "Harry and I figure it has something to do with the lake. We think this area is just under the lake bed near the shore. But one thing I do know is we are halfway back to school."

That answer seemingly being sufficient Belle continued walking. Fifteen minutes later they were at the end of the passage. Neville cracked the opening and peered out. No one was around so he opened it the rest of the way and the two climbed out into the halls.

Neville turned to Belle and began to speak. "Thank you for today. I had wonder time. I see you tomorrow."

"Me too. It was great today. Thank you for asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you." Belle answered softly.

Neville stared into her eyes for moment. Then he thought to himself, "a good a time as any to demonstrate some Gryffindor courage." He took a breath, leaned in and kissed Belle on the cheek.

**A/N:** I'm not sure that the passageway stuff is right, that the food would be appropriate in the Three Broomsticks, or the prices I have used are reasonable. So please say something if you think they're off.


	4. A Dream

Disclaimer: All material is the property of the respective copywright holders.

A Dream

Belle entered the Ravenclaw common room. She glanced about looking for her dorm mates. Luna was sitting in a corner reading. The other three were at a table diligently working away. Belle sighed in relief and headed to her room.

She entered the room and headed to her bead. She parted the pale blue silk curtain and laid her dress and shoes across the bed. As smile crept across her face as she reclined on the bed. The day began to replay itself in her head.

It started with the carriage ride to Hogsmeade. The ride was quiet but comforting despite the anxiety. When her thoughts drifted to their first trip to the Three Broomsticks her smile drooped. While there they shared their history, hopes, and dreams. Their histories were so dark. Belle, abandoned on a doorstep only a few months old. Neville, his parents tortured to insanity. While both endured a perpetual feeling of loneliness and despair.

She quickly turned to their dreams and aspirations and her smile returned. Neville wanted to bring honor to his family and make his parents proud. He wanted to be an Auror. While she wanted to find the identity of her parents and know what happened. But most of all she wanted to have a family of her own, to be there for her children.

Belle got up and went to the foot of her bed. She opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She carefully slipped out of her robes and uniform, placing them next to the trunk. She pulled on the baggy checkered flannel bottoms and top. Still thinking of the day with Neville, she retrieved her dress and shoes from the bed and softly set them in her trunk.

The soft green silk shimmered in the light from the oil lamp hanging overhead. Her thoughts drifted to how the dress slowly took shape. The forest green silk danced alongside the blue dress. Quickly and methodically the needle and thread weaved its way across the fabric, a dress forming out of nowhere. The lavender colored silk ribbon dancing and spinning, forming a small rose. The dress was amazing, graceful and stately and hers. The dress was all hers.

Belle closed the trunk lid and climbed onto her bed pulling the silk curtains shut. She crawled under the large comforter and pulled it up tight to her chest. Her mind drifted to Neville. In the hallway, him leaning in towards her, his facing getting closer his lips drawing near.

She closed her eyes. She felt his lips on hers. The early summer heat warmed her body in the night. A drop of cool water fell on her head. Another fell, this time on her cheek. Belle reluctantly broke the kiss.

"We should probably be getting inside." Belle spoke softly.

"Not yet." Neville answered. "I have a surprise."

Neville took her hand and led her from the entrance doors. He started in the direction of the lake. Belle followed quietly. The rain was coming down softly. The cool water perfectly accenting the early summer warmth

They reached the lake and Neville stopped. They were now both soaked, but neither cared. The lake was beautiful. The rain could be seen bouncing on the moonlight lit surface.

"Belle." Neville called softly.

"Yes."

As she turned toward him, he grabbed her other hand. "Belle," Neville continued. "I love you. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neville," Belle interrupted. "I love you too. You have made feel better than I have ever felt before." She leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly everything went dark. Then she heard cries of pain.

Belle saw three wizards in black cloaks with the hoods up standing with their backs to her. She saw two more wizards on the floor writhing in pain, a man and a woman. "Crucio!" a rough female voice screamed. The witch on the floor started shaking uncontrollably and screaming.

The wizard in the middle lowered their wand. The witch on the floor stopped screaming and thrashing.

"What do you know about the prophecy?" The rough female voice demanded.

"Nothing, we know nothing." The witch on the floor cried.

"Crucio!" Screamed the female, this time the tall wizard to the left joined in. The woman on the floor again began to shake in pain. Her voice cracking as she screamed.

A fourth wizard also wearing a black cloak entered the room. "The child isn't in the house." He said. He was shorter and his voice seemed younger than the others. The wizard on the right raised his wand.

"Where is the child?" He commanded.

The man on the floor lifted his head. Obviously in pain he grimaced as he turned to look at the questioner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Crucio!" The wizard screamed. The man on the floor tensed and relaxed, repeatedly; spasming in pain. His mouth opened but no cries came out.

The wizard in the middle, Belle figured it was the female, lowered her wand and turned to the Wizard to her left. He followed suit and lowered his wand also. The wizard on the right did the same.

Again the female voice bellowed. "Where is the child? And what do you know of the prophecy?"

The witch and wizard on the floor answered in unison. "We won't tell you anything."

The standing witch turned to the shorter of the wizards and nodded her head. He lifted his wand, aiming at the man on the floor. "Imperio." The wizard got up from the floor and stood. The wizard to the right raised his wand. "Crucio!" The wizard who was now standing collapsed back to the floor but stood again just as quick as he had fallen.

In an almost robotic tone the tortured wizard spoke. "Accio wand!" The wand flew out from beneath a bookcase. The man held his wand, poised to use it. The short wizard started waving his wand about.

The tortured man aimed his wand at the witch on the floor. "Crucio!" he slowly croaked. The witch screamed. Her arms started flailing and she flopped on the floor. She wriggled like a fish out of water crashing into a dining table and chairs.

The short wizard lowered his wand. The entranced wizard lowered his and regained his conscious mind. He stared at the woman on the floor. Suddenly he realized what he had just done. He collapsed on top of the witch, sobbing uncontrollably. The four cloaked wizards pulled their cloaks tight around themselves and disappeared with a loud "pop."

Belle suddenly awoke. Tears started pouring down her now colorless face. The dream was horrible. The pain and suffering of the pair, it was so intense and palpable. It seemed as if she actually lived the experience.

Belle hadn't had that dream since coming to Hogwarts. This time it was more intense. The colors were vivid and the screams deafening. She could see the faces of the victims. But the pain Belle felt this time was different.

All the times before she thought they were her parents being tortured. She clung to that as her only knowledge of her parents. Defending her safety at any cost. Now she knew they weren't her parents, but Neville's.

This revelation played harder on her heart. Now she truly did know nothing of her parents. But why did she have this dream before? It didn't make any sense. Why would she dream of Neville's parents being tortured? Should she tell Neville? Could she tell Neville?

Slowly, Belle cried herself back to sleep. Her mind blank from fear and sadness.

**A/N:** Thanks to Stroppy-Teenager for the review of the last chapter. It was much appreciated. As for those items being small details, a story, like lifeis all in the details. I'm considering re-writing that chapter and the last little bit of the preceding chapter to correct for those details.

I'm sorry about the lack of plot so far, but I have been trying to be more detailed than my last story. Also I haven't had many plot ideas for their early relationship. However, with this chapter I realized what I can do to bridge this story from this point to where I want it to be.

Now I have a couple requests. Please review my portrayal of Neville to this point of the story. I could use the feedback. Also, I'm planning an AU story where Harry is the son of Severus and Lily. I'm considering a couple different twists.In oneHarry is actually the son of James but Severus doesn't know itandin theotherSeverus was killed and Harry wasraised by James. Any suggestions would be welcomed and if you know of a good Lily/Severus story please pass it on.


	5. A Dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any rights to any of this.

**A/N:** First I have to say I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. I started this chapter right after I posted the last one but got caught up in school and only now have been relaxed enough to come back to it. I hope to update either this or Friends Redefined at least once a week for the next 3-4 weeks and then biweekly after that.

For those wondering about my portrayal of Neville. I think that he will develop into what I am showing him as. Some of this maturation can be seen in the incident at the Department of Mysteries and Neville's sudden abilities with Defense magic. As for the implied closeness between Neville and Harry I think that needs to happen. I don't see Harry sharing the prophecy with Hermione or Ron because they will only worry. However he will need to share it with someone and I think Neville is the logical choice because it could just as easily be Neville in Harry's position. If you would like me to explicitly show this development tell me and I will work on Friend Redefined, the prequell to this and Quadrangular Quidditch Qup. As for Neville's seemingly adventurous and cavalier attitude I have to admit some self insertion. I identify with Neville's character and have had him do things that I have backed away from at times. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading further. Thank you.

A Dance

Belle woke to the sun peaking through the window and piercing her silk curtains. It was still early on a Saturday morning, but Belle was glad to be awakened by the early morning sunshine. Today was going to be a great day. Only a few weeks ago she first noticed him. Today she was going to the Easter Formal with him.

Sitting up, Belle opened the curtains around her bed. The sun now flooding her bed, she leaned against the headboard and reveled in its cheery warmth. Nothing could set the tone better for a day than the first few moments after waking.

Airily Belle leapt from her bed. She grabbed her school robe, hastily threw it over her shoulders and pushed her feet into a pair of slippers. Belle looked about the room and noticed that all of her room mates were still sound asleep. Hoping that the same was true for the rest of the school she headed of to the Great Hall.

When Belle entered the Great Hall, only Professor Snape sat at the teachers table. A smattering of first and second years populated the house tables while Filch looked out across the hall from his spot in the corner.

Belle sat at the near end of the Ravenclaw table. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed a piece of toast. Slowly Belle ate her toast while looking out across the room. It seemed so much larger than normal. Belle finished her toast and loaded a plate with fried eggs and bacon. The bacon was perfectly cooked. Not crispy and not rubbery.

Older students began to trickle in to the Great Hall. The last bits of her eggs and bacon gone, Belle poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice. Looking for her dorm mates, Belle lazily sipped her pumpkin juice. She hoped that they would all show up at the same time so she could be alone in their room.

Three of her dorm mates walked into the hall. They walked past Belle, not even noticing her presence. Luna was still nowhere to be seen. Belle surmised that she was still asleep and decided to head back to her room. At least she wouldn't have to deal with those three.

Returning to her room Belle decided to shower. She went to her trunk and pulled out her dress and shoes, laying them on her bed. Belle stood and stared at the dress shimmering in the morning sun light for a moment then returned to her trunk. She began looking for a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweater.

Belle grabbed the pajama bottoms and sweater she was looking for and headed to the shower. She stripped and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, Belle was completely relaxed, only whimsical thoughts of the day to come graced her mind.

Belle stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry herself. She looked into the mirror and a sudden inspiration hit her. Before she didn't know what to do with her hair but now she knew exactly what to do. Belle dried her hair until it was just slightly damp, pulled on her clothes and grabbed her wand. Looking into the mirror she raised her wand, spoke a quick incantation and tapped her head. Slowly the perfectly straight silky black strands of hair formed into neat little ringlets. Belle looked back into the mirror, her once straight hair now formed into spirals laid down over her shoulders.

Belle heard some movement in the bedroom. Wondering as to its origin she walked out of the bathroom. Entering the bedroom she found Luna climbing out of bed.

"About time you woke up." Belle called. "There are only a few hours before we have to leave for Durmstrang. And just what are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" Luna replied. "This is my dress for the dance. I got it put together last night. I wouldn't be able to take it off without taking it apart and I didn't have enough duct tape left over to fix it if I did. So I slept in it. Now, I'm ready for the dance; you on the other hand still need to get dressed."

Belle just shook her head. Luna was standing there in a dress fashioned from dark blue duct tape. Never one to criticize, Belle just laughed at the thought of Luna dancing in a duct tape dress.

Belle walked over to her bed and climbed in. There were still a couple hours before lunch so decided to read. She grabbed the Ancient Runes text from her nightstand, leaned against the headboard and started reading. Luna went down to breakfast, a little late but there would still be food.

Her other dorm mates returned shortly there after, they showered then headed back down to the common room. To them this was just any other Saturday. They wouldn't be going to the dance because attendance was limited to seventh years, Quidditch team members, and their dates.

Luna entered the dorm. "Hey there." Luna called. "You might want to go get some lunch before you get ready to leave."

"What?" Belle exclaimed. "It isn't that late. You just left for breakfast."

"Yes it is. I left nearly three hours ago." Luna answered.

Belle hurried off to the Great Hall to catch a quick bite to eat. When she entered the hall, quite a few boys turned her way. Her new hair style caught the attention of a good number of the males. Belle sat down near where she ate breakfast trying not to draw attention to herself. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed a roast beef sandwich. She finished the sandwich and juice then rushed back to her room.

When Belle returned, Luna was ready to go. Her hair freshly washed and it looked like the dress had been too.

"Belle, what are you wearing to the dance?" Luna asked.

"Just a second." Belle answered. "I'll show you, it will just be a minute." Belle walked to her bed and retrieved her dress and shoes. She then proceeded to the bathroom to change. Off came the pajama bottoms and sweater, replaced by the forest green silk dress. Belle slipped on her matching shoes, gathered up her clothes and returned to the bedroom.

Luna looked at Belle in disbelief. What Belle was wearing couldn't possibly be acceptable. "Uh, when did undergarments become formal wear?" Luna queried.

Belle cocked her head. She didn't understand what Luna was talking about then it hit her. Belle pulled out her wand, pointed it at herself and spoke. "Finite incantato!" Just as quickly as Belle finished, the once invisible dress appeared to Luna.

"Amazing!" Luna spurted. "Did you make the spell yourself?"

"No, the witch at Gladrags' did it for me. Now I think we can be going."

Belle and Luna were off to the entrance hall. When they arrived Neville and Ron were waiting. Neville was in his dark blue suit while Ron wore a green suit of duct tape. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter showed up shortly thereafter followed by Draco Malfoy and Mary Dursley.

Harry wore a scarlet suit with a golden yellow tie and dress robe. He had a yellow carnation with veins of red pinned to his chest. Ginny wore a matching yellow dress with a dark red rose at the breast bone and a scarlet dress robe. Draco was in his traditional black trimmed with silver. Mary however wore a silver dress trimmed with black.

The eight chatted quietly until it was there turn to leave. The students were being portkeyed to Durmstrang accompanied by a Durmstrang staff member. This was primarily for security reasons. They left in groups of eight with only one staff member escorting them so it took awhile to get all of the attendants to the dance.

However, it wait was worth it. When they arrived there was a soft rain and though it was just the beginning of spring, it felt like a midsummer rain, warm and calming. Flowers were blooming every where. They were in every color of the rainbow. Yellow flowers lined the path to the Durmstrang castle intermittently accented with smaller purple flowers while red rose bushes and blue hydrangea marked either end of the pathway.

Neville turned to face Belle. Her soft blue eyes highlighted her pale complexion. Her silky black hair framed her round, cherubic face. A smile crept onto his face as he noticed the setting sun reflecting in a raindrop sitting on the tip of Belle's nose. Her forest green dress clung tightly to her slender figure perfectly accented by the lavender trim; he was in awe.

"Shall we?" Belle interrupted Neville's moment of bliss holding out her hand.

"We shall." Neville answered, taking her hand in his and heading towards the Durmstrang castle. When they entered the castle Neville noticed it was considerably smaller than Hogwarts. The dining hall where the dance was being held could have easily fit into the Great Hall two or three times over. Belle quickly spotted an empty table and dragged Neville along.

As they sat down at the table, a pitcher of warmed butterbeer suddenly appeared. Neville poured Belle and himself each a glass. Belle took a sip of her butterbeer then looked back at Neville. The blue suit perfectly complimented his dark hair and chubby face. He had a look of blissful contentment on his face, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

Just then Igor Karkaroff stood to make an announcement. "Let the festivities begin." And just as quickly as he stood, Karkaroff sat. Music began to fill the air and people began to dance. Neville stood and offered his hand to Belle. She graciously took his hand and pulled herself up.

Neville and Belle began slowly swaying along with the music. They danced for several songs. Finally there was a short break in the music and they returned to their table. Neville poured another glass of butterbeer for Belle. Neville then began to gaze off into room. He wasn't looking at anything in particular and didn't notice anything either, he was just lost in the moment.

Neville and Belle stood as the music started again. A lock of hair fell down in Belle's face. Neville reached for it just as she did. She grasped his hand with hers. He pushed the soft tendril of hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand as he did so.

Looking in to her eyes, Neville spoke. "You are so beautiful."

Belle blushed and leaned into his chest. Neville pulled her gently against his body and they began to dance again. Belle closed her eyes, soaking in the moment; all her worries and fears were gone. Soon the song ended and Belle broke away from Neville. She gazed up at him and him down at her. Their gaze never breaking, Neville leaned in and brought his lips to hers. As the next song started they slowly broke their kiss. Again Belle rested her head on Neville's chest as he held her and they gently swayed to the music.

All too soon, the music ended again. This time though it meant the dance was over. Slowly people milled out of the castle and towards the gates. A Straggling Neville and Belle brought up the rear. They joined Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Draco and Mary, at the gates and were shortly back at Hogwarts.

**A/N:** I would like some feedback about this story and whether I should finish it now or work on the background story. I recently started the prequel to this and Quadrangular Quidditch Qup, Friends Redefined. I have only posted the first chapter and won't likely work on it unless you want that background written before reading the rest of this story. I don't see that background as being too important to the rest of the story except for maybe the next chapter which will be similar to the last chapter of QQQ and will include some things I left out of that chapter.


	6. A Speech

Disclaimer: All work contained herein is the property of the respective copywright holders. No infringement is intended.

**A Speech**

After the Easter Formal, Belle's days seemed to pass by quicker. That was primarily due to Neville. Belle was spending every free moment with him. Before they knew it the end of the term was upon them and the students had left for the summer. It hadn't even been a week since the end of term but she already missed him. That's why when it was time for the Quadrangular Quidditch Qup final she wasn't going to miss it.

Belle knew Neville would be there to support his friends. That even served as a convenient excuse for anyone asking why she was going. "To support my friends, it isn't every day that an event like this happens." She told her parents. She knew it wasn't the truth but she couldn't tell them she found her one true love, a man that made her whole. Not now anyway, not when she hadn't completed school.

When the day of the match arrived Belle was quite anxious. Not only was she to see Neville today but she would have to travel by floo, not once but three times. Belle was quite put off by the floo experience. The blur of the passing floos made her nauseous and the soot soiled her clothes. She thought it an undignified way of travel.

Having finally reached Fizzingtons School of Magic, by way of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts floo, Belle finally met up with Neville. They found themselves a seat on the Hogwarts side of the stadium and watched the Hogwarts players being announced followed Durmstrang. Usually, Belle would have directed her attention to the architecture of the pitch and the pre-match warm-ups after player introductions. But today she was pre-occupied. Today wasn't about a Quidditch match; it was about being with Neville.

For his part though, Neville was mostly oblivious. He watched the match intently, occasionally glancing over at Belle to find her staring back. He would smile and return his attention to the match, while Belle would study his every mannerism and facial contortion as the game progressed.

Though Belle didn't know it, it was quite a Quidditch match. It ended with no goals scored and Harry seizing the Snitch in the one-hundred and seventy seventh minute. With the match over Belle turned her attention from Neville to the presentation of the qup.

Each of the headmasters from the four participating schools was present. In turn they called each of the students from the four teams and congratulated them.

When the Hogwarts players were called up they were asked to remain. On cue a four foot tall cup cut from diamond appeared. Each of its facets reflected the light from the quickly setting sun. The amplified light now filled the whole stadium as if it were day. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"We would like to present the inaugural Quadrangular Quidditch Qup to the Hogwarts team of John Dursley, Mary Dursley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Ronald Weasley coached by Viktor Krum. Also, I would like to invite everyone to a feast at Hogwarts Castle. Simply floo to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch from any of the fireplaces throughout the stadium. That is all."

Slowly, thought not very quietly, the crowd dispersed with many flooing to Hogwarts. When Dumbledore made his way back and the various floos around the pitch had quieted Dumbledore rose to begin the festivities.

"To begin with I would again like to congratulate the fine young wizards and witches who have most recently completed their schooling. Next I would like to give a giants round of applause to the seven students that represented our dear Hogwarts in the Quadrangular Quidditch Qup." Nodding towards the table where the Dursley twins and then the table seating Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco.

As the applause died down Dumbledore continued speaking, "With members of the Wizarding World from throughout the continent here tonight, I believe it a great time to make an important announcement. However, that can wait until we devour this feast and the moon has reached its zenith."

As the feast began and music filled the air, contemplation of Dumbledore's special announcement piqued everyone's interest. Harry however was noticeably quiet. He ate in a slow and deliberate manner, blocking out the chatter about Dumbledore. When Ron finally decided he ate enough, Harry spoke up softly.

"I think that the eight of us, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Luna, Neville, Belle, Hermione, and I should go out by the lake. Don't ask any questions the reason for this will be revealed when we get there. Follow me."

At this everyone began to look about the table. They were all as clueless as the next. Only Harry knew what was going on. When they reached the lake nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked as it always did.

Harry began to speak. "I brought you all out here because our time together has come to an end. Five of us have walked our last steps in the halls of Hogwarts and the other three have but a year before their time is over too. This means we will be going out into the world. Surely our paths will cross out there but we will never be as close as we are now. This adventure started with Ron and I and a little later Hermione joined us making a trio. Now a few months ago Belle joined our circle of friends bringing the total to eight. As we go our separate ways there will be times when we miss those whom we no longer see. That is why I have a gift for each of you. For the girls I have a ring and for the guys I have a watch. They have all been treated with the mémoire charm by professor Flitwick. Whenever you feel alone or lost just hold onto your ring or watch and you will be overcome with memories of our time together. The memory will be stronger than you thought possible it will seem as if you are reliving the moment. This way we can all be together, if only in our hearts."

Harry passed out the gifts. First giving the girls their rings and then the guys their watches. When Harry handed Belle her ring she stared in awe. It was yellow and white gold mixed in brilliant swirls capped with a perfectly clear stone. When she placed the ring on her finger the stone began to swirl with color, reds and blues and greens jumped about activated by pleasant memories.

When Harry finished passing out the gifts the group broke into couples. The guys looked at their partner's rings why the girls reciprocated, admiring the watches. As they finished admiring the gifts, the couples thanked Harry and headed there separate ways intent on having some time alone.

Draco and Ginny left for the forbidden forest. Ron wanted to follow them but Luna convinced him to return to the castle. Harry and Hermione wandered up to the Whomping Willow, while Neville and Belle remained by the lake.

A light breeze came in off the lake. It was an unusually warm summer evening for this area of Scotland. Neville and Belle reveled in it. Belle crawled up to Neville and set her head on his shoulder. Neville in turn put his arm around her pulling her into his body. They sat there in a content state of silence, with only the Giant Squid occasionally looking on. In what seemed like only minutes to Belle and Neville but was really nearly two hours the moon approached its highest point in the sky.

Neville saw this and started to speak, "Belle, I think Professor Dumbledore might be getting ready for his announcement."

"Is it that time already?" Belle groaned.

"Yes, it is." Neville replied. "Let's head back to the pitch."

When they arrived at the pitch turned Great Hall there was quite a buzz about what Dumbledore might be announcing. As the last people took their seats, Dumbledore stood and the crowd quieted.

Standing up, Dumbledore tapped his throat with his wand and began. "It is a pleasure to be in the company of so many friends and former students tonight. That is why it is with great joy and trepidation that I make this announcement. As you may know I've been approached by the Ministry many times about the position of Minister of Magic and each time I've told them I had a more important job here at Hogwarts. Until recently it was true." At this the crowd grew frenzied with all sorts of chatter flying about.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit before beginning again. "No, no, no, I'm not leaving to become the Minister. Some of you might say that I've listened to a few too many Fwoopers in my old age, in which case I would have to say your right. But there isn't enough fire whiskey in the world for me to take that job. In my time here at Hogwarts I have seen the darkest wizard in a quarter century pass through these halls and just one week ago saw the finest group of witches and wizards to ever complete their education at Hogwarts. And now I can say my job here at Hogwarts is complete." With that final statement Dumbledore conjured a broom and flew off over the moon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long break between updates. If any of you are still reading this story please review, I love the feedback.**


End file.
